All I Ever Needed
by TinyCat
Summary: It started at a funeral, no one saw her coming, but she was all he ever needed. JxB
1. Chapter 1

Jasper POV

"The funeral is this week...As pillars of this community Esme and I must attend." Carlisle reminded us. His hand rested on Esmes shoulder, the picture perfect family we were. The local police chief, Charlie Swan had died in a hostage situation in the next town over, and it was Carlisle who tended to his injures that he later succumbed to. I asked why he didn't consider changing the man, since he was leaving behind a wife and 3 children, but Carlisle said he denied since his children were grown and doing their own things in the world. We only met Seth and Leah, his step children, but the whole town hadn't heard or seen his biological daughter Bella Swan in a long time. Word is that her mother and Charlie's first wife, left in the middle of the night, taking the newborn with her. Charlie tried to fight it, but his dangerous job as just a deputy at the time was enough for the courts to grant his ex wife sole custody.

"I sent Sue and the kids some flowers last night." Edward beamed, waiting for acknowledgement. I rolled my eyes as he shot me an angry glare.

"I'm sure they appreciate it." Esme smiled, probably thinking about how she did the same thing. "Flowers weren't going to do much, I'm sure they're flooded with flowers and 'you're in our prayers' phone calls." I muttered. Alice squeezed my hand tightly, warning me to keep my mouth shut.

"We're going too...He let me go so many times with just a warning." Emmett said remorsefully. Charlie Swan was a great cop, with a soft spot for the youth of Forks. He even let me go a few times, I was sure to pay him back by pointing him the right direction when looking for people.

"Jazz, we shouldn't go." Alice said, I knew what she wanted to say. What she meant to say.

"I'll be fine." I said through gritted teeth. My control was well beyond controlled. I was older than even Carlisle and have been through this routine many times over. I saw Edward glare at me from the corner of my eye, he wanted to say something but he was smart and kept his mouth shut.

"Are you sure? We can go to Alaska and you can hunt some polar bears."Alice tried to convince me.

"Are you aware that polar bears are on the verge of endangerment?" I asked in disbelief. Vampires were already responsible for the decline of Siberian tigers in Russia, I didn't want to be personally responsible for another endangered animal.

Before anyone could reply I had left. I was getting annoyed with how they treat me and how Alice, my supposed mate, resented my past. I could feel her disgust whenever my shirt was off, it was difficult, and I don't think being mated should be this hard.

The day of the funeral arrived and I walked into the packed church. I looked around for Carlisle and Esme, who were seated in the front, my siblings sitting in the same pew. Alice waved me over, but I ignored her and went to sit beside some random students from school. They froze as I approached them, their chit chatter stopped as I walked towards them.

"This seat taken?" I asked, pointing to the chair next to the human girl known as either Jessica or Angela. She nodded and I sat down. I could hear Edward muttering about my control and the worry radiating from my family.

"He brought us home that one time." Mike Newton said, wiping away a tear. "From that bonfire in La Push." He continued. I assume they were participating in the usual teenage activities, getting drunk on the beach.

"Yeah, he didn't even tell our parents." The boy beside him said.

"Charlie was really nice." The girl beside me sniffed. I handed her a tissue from the little pack that was handed out when I walked in.

"Thanks." She smiled, wiping away her tears.

The service started and a song played over the speaker system. I looked forward and saw Sue walk up to the podium. She kept her sentences short and sweet, stating how Charlie wouldn't have wanted a big mushy service and instead a nice barbecue and a couple beers, which is what was going to happen right after and that everyone was invited to their house afterwards. I looked at my family as they discussed whether or not they should attend.

"Of course we're going." I shouted at Edward in my mind. Edward shot me another glare and Alice looked at me worried. I was beginning to think that was just how her face was.

The service ended almost as quickly as it began and people started filing out of the church. People talking about how great of a man Charlie was, and how bad they felt for Sue and the kids. There was the occasional whisper about Bella which was followed by criticism.

"Her own father and she couldn't be bothered." One woman whispered.

"I can't believe that awful woman kept her away, there's no doubt that she's just like her mother now." Another whispered.

"Why didn't you sit with us Jazzy?" Alice asked, snaking her hand around my arm.

"I didn't want to ask everyone to move." I replied simply.

"They would have moved if you just asked."

"Well I didn't want to be rude."

"Fine, whatever. Edward, Rose and I are going for a quick hunt then maybe you and I can go to Seattle for the weekend?" She asked feeling hopeful. I shook my head and let go of her hand.

"I think I'll go with Esme and Carlisle." I said, leaving her disappointed and a little frustrated.

I was about to get in the car with Carlisle, Esme and Emmett when suddenly I felt a strong overwhelming tug at my chest, it was almost painful. I turned and saw her. The chiefs estranged daughter. Bella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for all the follows and faves. I have been insanely stressed out and worried that the second chapter wont be "as good" as the first so I've been avoiding it like the plague.**

JPOV

The whispers confirmed that this woman, a mere 20ft away from me, was in fact, Bella Swan. I inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh flowery scent. She had a similar scent to her father, only a little more feminine. I felt a surge of thirst and anger and quickly turned to see Edward making his way towards her. Time moved slowly as I cut in front of him, knocking him back. People stared, but I didn't care.

"Get a hold of yourself." I growled, holding his wrist so tightly his skin began to crack under the pressure. His emotions varied from anger, thirst, and guilt. "Take him home." I muttered, releasing my grip. He stumbled into Carlisle who hurried him into the car.

The people who were still around started whispering, spreading more rumours about us. Of course none of them were correct, but we needed to do major damage control since I made it to Edward in a blink of an eye. And Edward dented the top of his car with his hand.

"We should probably get going." Rosalie said, tossing me her car keys. I frowned, realizing that I wouldn't get to talk to her today. I have no idea where she went.

"Are you coming?" Rosalie yelled from the passenger seat. I was a little confused but it seemed that Rose was to angry to drive. She never let anyone drive her BMW, I figured that this was a win?

The drive home was a lot of Rosalie huffing and pouting. She was angry and annoyed, and I knew why. She had finally got all the boys at Forks High to stop approaching her, and she had a shipment of car parts scheduled for arrival at the end of the month. It was apparently a hassle to get them reshipped to our other home in Alaska.

"I can't believe him." She spoke finally.

"What do you mean?" I ask, taking the longer route home.

"Edward. I can't believe after 70+ years, he can't control himself over a simple human girl." She huffed.

"Maybe she's his singer." I suggested, knowing that couldn't be possible since Edward said he found his singer years ago.

"You know the story." Rosalie mumbled. It seemed my "sister" was also skeptical of his tale.

"I know, This is a fucked up situation." I said, taking a curve faster than I should have.

"Charlie used to sit here sometimes. He'd see us coming and hit us with a ticket." Rosalie smiled softly. I didn't realize how much of an impact that Charlie Swan had on Rose, but I guess she spent most of her time on the road anyways.

"One time in the middle of winter, Emmett and I stopped by the diner and picked him up some coffee and a burger." She laughed, wiping away a tear. "Em said the burger smelled amazing, but obviously tasted like tar.." She laughed again. "Of course he already had dinner, but he ate it anyways, offered Em a bite which of course he took. His breathe smelled for days." She smiled. I tried to sort through her emotions, grief, happiness, sadness, but we reached home and Emmett was waving us to the garage.

"Let's go kick Edward's ass." I smiled. Rosalie wiped her tears and went up to Emmett who hugged her tightly. I was envious of their relationship, envious of their love. It was something so pure and true, like Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle and Esme were more comfortable and relaxed whereas Rose and Emmett were intense but it was still the same. I don't even want to begin on what Alice and I have...Had.

Here we sat again, in the living room where most family meetings took place. I looked around the room at my family, all wrapped in their own thoughts. It took a few minutes of complete and total silence before Carlisle spoke.

"It seems we have quite a problem." He started.

"Obviously. Edward nearly tore the girls throat out." I mumbled. Alice swatted my hand. Carlisle cleared his throat and continued.

"The daughter of the late chief is Edward's singer, and we will be moving after the school year is done." He announced. "Edward, has taken a couple days off and will be going to visit our friends in Alaska, he will return once Bella is back home in Florida." Carlisle finished, he nodded to Alice who jumped up and took the spot in front of the fireplace where Carlisle usually stood.

"Jazzy and I will be taking a short break as well." She announced.

"What the hell?" I asked, standing up so quickly the chair beneath me fell over.

"Jazz, I promise no one is judging you, I saw you attack her." She said, I looked at her, rage building up inside.

"There is no way in hell that happened!" I shouted angrily. "I was stopping Edward." I shouted.

"You were pushing him out of your way. You were guarding your prey!" Alice cried. She looked at me with pity.

"I know what I felt and it sure as hell wasn't-" I stopped. The doorbell rang and everyone looked at each other.

"I don't see anything..." Alice whispered, rubbing her temples, trying to force a vision.

"I don't smell anything either..." I muttered as Carlisle walked to the front door calmly. I was a little surprised that our uninvited guest found the front door. People never know where its located since it's all glass.

"Hello Cullens, my name is Victoria, this is my mate James." The redhead introduced before letting herself and her mate in.

 **Anyways, next chapter is coming up right away.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Jasper_

The strangers walked past Carlisle and Esme at the front door and sat on the couches. Emmett was quick to move Rosalie behind him and faced the pair in a protective stance. I could sense the fear and worry from Emmett as the male shot a wink at Rose. The wink didn't go unnoticed by the red head who swatted his arm away from around her shoulder. I felt Alice's arms wrap around my middle, forcing me to stand protectively in front of her. I moved cause Lord knows she can protect herself without me.

No one spoke for a few minutes, as everyone stared each other down. I could even feel Alice staring burning holes in the back of my head, and I swear to god if she had any sense of heat vision, I'd be dead, thankfully she does not and my only concern now is why these people are here in my home.

"Alright, so I guess I'll break the tension here." The red head, Victoria said. "James and I are here on orders from Chief Swan. We're kinda like bodyguards...only no guns and Whitney Houston." She said. Carlisle sighed in relief and let his shoulder relax a little.

"Welcome, my name is Carlisle, and this is my mate Esme. We reside permanently here in Forks." he introduced. "This here is Rosalie, her mate Emmett, and Jasper and his wife Alice."

"Mate, I am Jasper's mate." Alice pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked, stepping forward.

"Like I said, Charlie asked us to keep Bella safe and that's exactly what we're doing." James said, picking at his nails. His whole casual demeanour was really putting me on edge, the man had no emotions, nor did he have any underlying emotions that I could usually find and sort out.

"Care to elaborate?" Alice asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well, a couple years ago Charlie had shot of of my kills..I was trying to lay low for a week. Don't ask...and he figured it all out pretty quickly." Victoria mused, her red eyes twinkling. "I introduced him to James at his request and then he asked us to keep an eye on his daughter in Arizona cause he didn't trust his ex wife."

"Why did you do what he asked? Why didn't you feed from him?" Carlisle asked, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"I'm not sure. There was just something about him." James explained.

Everyone was silent, probably wondering if Charlie knew what we are.

"Shit." Victoria muttered as she pulled out her phone from her jeans. "Sorry to cut the visit short but we gotta head out." She said, pulling James by the arm to the front door.

"It was nice meeting you, we'll keep in touch." She waved as she and her mate left the property at vampire speed.

"Well that was awkward." Emmett said, breaking the silence. We were all surprised, Carlisle was a little angry but he hid it externally. Can't hide your feelings from an empath. Esme sighed and went to her office, Rosalie followed and they started back on their usual day.

"I guess it could have gone worse. Who knew the Chief knew so much." I mused. Carlisle nodded his head in agreement. Alice was still, frozen. She was having a vision, and this one was a powerful one. I went to her side, handing her her notepad, but she didn't take it.

"Jazzy, we should visit Milan again." she smiled sweetly holding on my arm tighter than necessarily, but she was filled with worry and anger.

"I think we should go for a hunt." I said, releasing her arm from mine.

"We can plan the trip while were at it." She smiled, skipping to the door. What am I going to do with her?

 _Victoria_

"I don't think we could have been more awkward Babe." James said, picking up a plate. Bella had texted a million times asking when we were going to be at her dad's house, Leah and Seth wanted to play football and wanted us to join so they could play a little rougher. The rest of their wolf pack was joining in, as well as some of the local humans so we would still have to be careful. We were going to 'eat something' before the game

"I know. It could have gone smoother." I sighed, leaning into my mate's shoulder. We sat beside some of Charlie's hunting friends and they were sharing their favourite hunting stories.

"Remember that buck he brought home. I have no idea how he got it all by himself." I smirked, they were probably talking about the buck that I had cornered, but Charlie took the shot before I could kill it.

"It was nice of Sue to set aside some steak. And the gravy." James smiled, pouring some slightly red gravy. It was actually disgusting but the thought was nice, and James loved it so I guess it was alright.

"Where's Bells anyways?" I asked, scanning the backyard. I noticed that Sue was gone as well.

"Probably inside talking to Sue." James said with a full mouth. I rolled my eyes and wiped away some drool that formed at the corner of his mouth. This was the man I was mated to, but god I couldn't live without him. I smiled and set down my plate and headed towards the house. Some of the local girls whispered about me as I walked by, I tried to slouch a bit more and seem less graceful, hopefully convincing everyone I was human.

"They look similar to the Cullens, don't you think?" One girl whispered.

"Kinda, but she's not as pretty, and she's got terrible posture...the Cullens are almost statues. Freaks." The other girl said.

"Yeah, but you got to admit that they're hot AF." The first girl said.

"Still freaks." The other one defended.

"Victoria, good to see you!" Sue smiled, opening the screen door and welcoming me into their home. I gave her a light hug and looked around the room for Bella. "She's upstairs." Sue said softly. I nodded and headed up the staircase.

"Bells?" I called out. Peeking in her childhood bedroom.

"Oh hey." She smiled sadly. She was curled up in the rocking chair that her dad had bought the day Renee told him she was pregnant.

"How are you doing?" I asked, knowing exactly how she was feeling, I just didn't know what to say.

"I'm okay. I just haven't been here without him. It kinda sucks." She said, wiping away stray tears.

"Oh sweetie, I know." I comforted, putting my arm on her shoulder. I noticed she wasn't wearing the blouse she had on when we arrived, she was wearing a baggy grey t-shirt and one of Charlie's navy blue flannel shirts. "Do you want to see James play some football with the wolves and humans?" I asked, hoping it would cheer her up. She smiled and nodded. We walked downstairs and out to the backyard where a group of people were starting to form teams. James waved and threw the football at some guy nearly knocking him over, Bella laughed as he ran to help the man up.

 **Oh my god, I've had this football idea for the longest time I just didn't know how to incorporate it into a story. Lol. Anyways...I hope you like it, the whole Jasper meeting Bella part might take awhile yet, but like not too long. Within the next couple of chapters. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows.**


	4. Chapter 4

James POV

"Aw Sorry Man." I shouted to the boy I nearly knocked over, I needed to hold back a little when throwing the ball.

"Great arm, ever play on a real team?" The boy asked.

"Just a game here and there, nothing official." I shrugged. He looked impressed as he walked off to some guy standing on the sidelines.

"Okay guys, we're gonna start picking teams." A tall dark skinned man announced, he smelled like a dog, so I figured he was part of the La Push wolves Charlie told me about once. The people playing stood in an unofficial line as the two captains, the captain of the Forks high football team, and the wolf. I was picked second, of course the human picked me since I nearly knocked him over a couple minutes ago. I waved to Bella and my wife as I walked over to the human team, there was no doubt that the wolf was picking his wolf buddies first. Last to be picked was Leah. She looked annoyed as she walked over to me. I gave her a nod, kinda knowing the whole story between her and wolf football captain, which is probably why she wasn't picked.

Our team captain called us over to a huddle and announced that we were screwed.

"We're screwed." He sighed.

"Come on man, he just picked his little friends. I thought this was suppose to be a fun game." another guy said.

"Leah...any secrets we need to know about the other team?" I asked, trying to lift our spirits.

"Yeah, Sam has a weak knee from a...,hiking accident." She said with a grin, I'd have to ask her about it later. "and Seth...well..he's smaller than the rest and my brother, so I'll take care of him."

"sounds good. QB?" I pointed to the captain.

"Nah, I'll leave that to you." He said, backing up from the ball.

"Oh and Jacob will be focusing on Bella rather than the game so keep that in mind." Leah said. I looked at Jacob with a growl. He stopped moving and looked a little frightened.

"Okay, let's get this game started." I said, high-fiving Leah and telling the team where to stand.

The first couple plays were a lot of the wolves trying to tackle me before I got a chance to throw the ball which made it much easier to run past and through them. My human teammates weren't so bad either, The captain, or Mike, was a decent player. Leah on the other hand was fast. She was probably faster than her pack mates and could easily slip through the oncoming players without them getting so much as a full palm on her. Many times the whistle was blown cause someone was sure they got her with both hands. Tackle football was so much more fun, but I guess with all the humans on the teams it was next to impossible.

I waved again to Bella and Victoria who were cheering us on. Victoria blew a kiss and I made a note to "catch it" cause she loved that cheesy crap. Anything to make her happy. She smiled and cheered some more.

The game was over and we were tied 42-42 and neither team was giving up easily. I know it was just a small match, but it looked like the rest of my team had something to prove to the other. Whispers from sidelines confirmed that Mike and Paul were always getting into fights when Forks played against La Push, Leah was trying to prove her strength to the male dominated wolf pack, and I was just here for the ride.

Victoria POV

Watching James play football with the humans was amusing to say the least. He was reining in his strength a great deal but he was still nearly knocking over the humans. It made Bella laugh each time the opposing team tried to catch one of his throws. I was surprised to see Leah play so skilfully, she has a talent suited for hunting vampires, newborns to be exact. I wonder if this is how she would move if she were in wolf form. Bella's childhood friend, Jacob Black, kept waving at her, missing throws and getting easily caught. I guess that was good?

"Victoria? Can you come here for a minute?" Sue asked from inside the house.

"I'll be right back okay?" I whispered to Bella before running to see what Sue wanted.

"Can you open this?" She asked, holding out a jar of pickles. I smiled and opened the jar with ease.

"Oh Thank you. All the guys are outside." She said as she turned around and started restocking the food supply. "The boys will be hungry when the game is over."

"I can do this for you, you can go outside and sit with Bella." I said, taking the knife out of her shaky hands.

"No no, It's fine. The pack eats so much and they need so much food." Sue said, wiping away tears.

"Sue, let me." I said, walking her to the table to sit. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water and handed it to her. "Drink up." I smiled softly. Taking her hand in mine, Sue let her tears fall freely. I sat with her as she mourned her husband.

 **Sorry for the delay, holidays were insane and then the first couple weeks of January are pretty awful for me cause a personal thing that happened. I am hopefully gonna upload the next chapter right away. again, its gonna be a slow burn type thing.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Jasper_

I followed Alice through the trees, she ran swiftly ahead of me, stopping at a nearby clearing where a small heard of deer were grazing peacefully. I watched as she took one down with ease, she looked up at me, expecting me to follow suit, but I wasn't in the mood.

"Jazzy, come on, you shouldn't be starving yourself." She said, he hand on my cheek. "You'll loose control again." She said before turning around and taking down another deer.

Again. Like I lost control 40 years ago when the man was already dying and the only one who understood me was Rose, she knew what it was like to be left out on the street bleeding to death. She said that I did him a favour and that at the beginning of her new life, she had wished that Carlisle had done what I had done. I can still remember the soft whisper of a girls name as he took his last breath. I found out later that his wife had passed on a week prior and now he was reunited with her and I figured that was how it was meant to be, but no one else thought so, except Rose of course.

I took a deep breath and started to search for my next kill, listening to the heartbeats of the forest, but all I could hear was the steady heartbeat of a human. No one was around me, I had left Alice behind. I felt a tug in my chest as I made my way closer to the heartbeat. Steady and calm, my current emotions matched the heart beat as I stood at the end of a street lined with cars and trucks, the smell of cooking meat and beer lingered in the air. The funeral after party must still be going on. I guess I did tell Carlisle and Esme I would be going...What harm could come of me stopping in.

 _Bella_

"Bells, Do you want some tea or something?" Victoria asked, coming to sit beside me. She held a coffee mug of tea in her hands. I nodded and she handed it to me, she knows me so well. I once imagined being here with my dad for his birthday Sue and I were in the middle of planning. I used to wonder about the town I barely remember, I even asked if anyone asked about me, other than Jacob of course, but he said they would make up rumours rather then ask him. He let them believe that he was just fishing or hunting every month which I didn't mind, but I didn't think my return would be that big of a deal, he was my father for Christ sakes and I think that I deserved to be here without the local gossip mongers spreading whatever lies about me.

"I think James is having a great time." Victoria smiled, waving to her husband.

"He's really giving it to the pack isn't her?" I smiled, sipping the mint tea.

"He rarely gets to play this way. I think the coach over there wants to hire him." Victoria nodded towards an older man with a Forks High School baseball cap on. He was whispering to another guy on the sidelines.

"I mean...if he does...it wouldn't be the worst idea to move back...I am almost 18." I said, trying to decide if this was really a good idea. I saw the brief excitement in Victoria's eyes, but it quickly went away.

"No, we don't have to. He'll probably get bored and want to move right away." She said quickly. "Do you want another hot dog?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

"is there something your not telling me?" I asked, intrigued. I know Victoria used to love the idea of settling down in a small town just like Forks, maybe even get a dog, but she would never bring it up in front of me.

"No, It's just I don't think you'd like it here as much without Charlie around." She said, looking at the grass.

"Are you sure that's all?" I asked, She was definitely hiding something from me, and I wanted to know what.

"Yep." She said quickly. "Now this is the last play." She said focusing on the football game.

"What's he doing here?" I heard someone from a few chairs over ask. Suddenly everyone was staring at the blonde man who walked into the yard. His face looked familiar, like I had seen him somewhere, but my brain just couldn't figure it out. He was obviously a vampire, only with striking golden eyes that seemed to scream pain and suffering...

"Oh, right...um..." Victoria stuttered. "There's a whole coven of my kind here..." Victoria quickly whispered. I watched as he walked up to Sue, he took ahold of her hand and said his condolences before his eyes met mine and suddenly shivers ran down my spine and then I saw nothing but dark.

 **Sorry if this chapter kind of sucks. I might go back and rewrite it. I'm kinda in the middle of a personal mental illness type thing and everything kinda sucks right now.**

 **But thank you so much for reading and favouriting and reviewing and following. You hella inspire me, even when my illness has the best of me.**

 **Back soon with more, or a rewrite.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper POV

I looked up at Sue and sorted through some of her emotions, sending her a dose of my own sympathy and a dose of calm to help ease her into my arrival. Some of the townsfolk were already whispering about me and then she caught my eye.

She was sitting in an oversized lawn chair holding a Forks police department mug and suddenly everything went dark and James was holding his jacket over my head and wrangling me to the side of the house.

"What do you think you're doing here Cullen?" He muttered, releasing his grip from my arm and shoving me into the side of the house.

"I came for the bbq." I said, looking back at the small crowd that had gathered around Bella. "What's going on?" I asked but James held me back.

"None of your business, now tell me what the hell you think you're doing here?" He said more angrily.

"Like I said before, I came for the wake. Chief Swan was a major pillar of this community." I replied through my teeth.

"No I mean your family, idiot." James spat. Another shove. "vampires don't usually set up camp here and you look awfully suspicious next to your clean cut, crisp shirt wearing, good ol' Doctor Cullen."

"James! Not now!" The red headed one said as she came running from around the corner. "We have bigger fish to fry. Bella fainted." She said, taking James's hand and pulling him away, his eyes still focused on me.

I fixed my collar and started towards the small group of people.

"guys I'm fine, i swear. I just need some air!" She said, trying to break through the crowds. I saw her again, her face flush with embarrassment. She was perfect.

I looked around and no one seemed to be focused on me anymore. James had walked with Sue inside with some of the others but I couldn't see the red head Victoria.

Bella POV

"You guys like to hover." I said, wiping away a stray hair. I had walked off a little ways down a trail behind Charlie's house and into the forest.

"Only cause you left." She said, hoping down and landing on the ground next to me with a soft thud.

"Who was that guy?" I asked. "he was the last thing I saw before I fainted."

"That would be the Major." She sighed. "remember when I told you all about the southern vampire wars?" I nodded.

"well, he was second in command, Maria's God of War, and now he's here in Forks living a domesticated life with the Cullens. A type of vampire family, who unlike us, feed off of entirely animals." She explained. She was twisting chunks of grass between her fingers nervously, a tick she had picked up while studying humans.

"You mean they live here permanently?"

"It appears so." Victoria said.

"Is that why we don't come here?" I asked, feeling a little surprised that there were even more supernatural beings in one small community.

"Partially. Charlie wanted you to have the best life you could. He knew your mother wasn't very good at that kind of thing-"

"You mean mothering?" I smiled.

"Exactly." Victoria smiled before she continued. "He had somehow showed James a sense of authority and was basically a father figure to him. That's why we always did what we could to keep you on the right track."

I had known that James and Victoria were friends of my fathers, but I don't think i knew the extent of their relationship. To me, they were eyes and ears sent by Charlie to look out for me, which is exactly what they did.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I'm sad though."

"I know." She said, pulling me to her side. She rested her head on mine and I think we were both thinking about how we all met and how this all came about.

 **Oh my god I am so sorry. it's been so long. I haven't abandoned. I just lost a bit of passion. However i'll try to update more.**

 **If this chapter isnt like the others is 100% because i forgot how i was going to end this story.**


End file.
